moviedatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Charlie Hewitt
Category:Characters | aliases = Sheriff Hoyt | film = | franchise = The Texas Chainsaw Massacre | image = | notability = | type = | gender = | base of operations = Hewitt residence, Fuller; Travis County, Texas | known relatives = Hewitt family | status = | born = | died = August 18th, 1973 | 1st appearance = Texas Chainsaw Massacre, The (2003) | final appearance = Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Beginning, The (2006) | actor = R. Lee Ermey }} Charlie Hewitt is a fictional cannibal and a central character featured in the Texas Chainsaw Massacre film franchise. He is associated with the continuity of the reboot series and first appeared in the 2003 remake of The Texas Chainsaw Massacre. He also appeared in the prequel film, The Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Beginning in 2006. In both films, the character was played by actor R. Lee Ermey. Overview Charlie Hewitt was the head of the family. A stern and vulgar man, he looked after his family with great care. It was Charlie's experiences as a P.O.W. during the Korean War that led him towards the path of cannibalism - a practice he later indoctrinated his family into accepting. In 1969, Charlie Hewitt murdered Sheriff Winston Hoyt who had been attempting to arrest Tommy. He took his uniform and badge and even began using the man's name. As Winston had been the last remnants of law-enforcement in this dying town, Charlie Hewitt became the soul sheriff in the entire county. From that point on, he addressed himself only as Sheriff Hoyt. Biography The 1969 massacre The 1973 massacre Charlie Hewitt fielded a telephone call from Luda May, telling him about the van filled with five youths and the body of a dead girl. Charlie relayed a message for them to meet him out by the Old Crawford Mill for him to file a report. He eventually arrived there, but was less than hospitable with the three people present, which consisted of Andy, Morgan and Pepper (the two others, Kemper and Erin had gone on to find the sheriff on their own). He inspected the body of the girl in the back of Kemper's van and recovered the handgun she had used to blow her brains out. Tucking the gun into his sock, he then wrapped the woman's head with saran wrap and had Andy and Morgan move it into the trunk of his squad car. Later that evening, Erin returned to the scene in a state of hysteria. She got into the van and told Sheriff Hoyt that a maniac had attacked her friend and was even then in the process of killing him. Hoyt dismissed her concerns in favor of pointing out a marijuana cigarette sitting on the dashboard of the van. Erin pleaded with him to listen to her, but ignored her cries. He pulled Erin, Morgan and Pepper out of the van and made them lie face down in the dirt as he questioned them. He then picked Morgan as the target of his next psychological torture. He forced Morgan back inside the van and made him sit in the exact same spot where the teenage girl shot herself. Feigning a lack of imagination, he had Morgan pantomime the process of her suicide, even to the point of handing him a gun and gesturing for him to place it in his mouth and pulling the trigger. Morgan couldn't take any more of this and turned the gun on the sheriff. He pulled the trigger, but the chamber was empty. Hoyt was not stupid enough to give this man a loaded gun, but now that he saw that the boy was willing to kill a police officer, he had even less sympathy for him. Hoyt arrested Morgan and threw him in the back of his squad car. As he was driving back towards his home, he took a nearly empty whiskey bottle and smashed it across Morgan's face, busting out several teeth and leaving severe lacerations across his nose and lip. He brought him back to the farmhouse and had Thomas Hewitt bring him to the basement. Later that evening, Sheriff Hoyt went over to the Cele Community Center, which Luda May operated. a relative named Henrietta was there with a child she had stolen. Hoyt and Luda May both cooed over the blonde-haired girl, at which point, a truck driver named Big Rig Bob came to to the front door of the store exclaiming that he just picked up a hysterical woman caked in blood. Luda May stayed at the front to address the man, while Charlie went outside. He knew that this was Erin, who had apparently escaped from the house. Charlie went over to inspect the rig, but in the intervening time, Erin had gotten out of the truck and hot-wired the sheriff's own car. She plowed the vehicle into him, then backed up, and hit him again until he was dead. Texas Chainsaw Massacre, The (2003) Notes & Trivia Victims * Winston Hoyt - Shoots him in the back of the head with his own shotgun. * Alex - Shoot her in the mid-section with shotgun. * Holden - Assists Thomas Hewitt in killing him, though Tommy does most of the work. See also External Links * * Charlie Hewitt at the TCM Wiki * Charlie Hewitt at the Villains Wiki References ---- Category:Cannibals Category:Hewitt family/Members Category:Characters with missing teeth Category:1973/Character deaths Category:Military personnel Category:R. Lee Ermey/Characters